Not Alone
by luckywolf14
Summary: Hey look it's my first fanfic getting a reboot, if you read my first story call dicvoring I'm just making it better because I really didn't like how it turned out and I'm still stuck for an ending if anyone wants to help me out. Anyway Zim crash lands in Gaz's backyard when everyone but Gaz is gone. what will she do? WTF is wrong with DIb? Who the fuck knows? ZAGR


The bell rang signling the end of 6th period. It was the last day of school, the pre-teens and young adults all began to rush out of their class rooms by shoving past their waty to the door or jumping out of the windows. However, a young female with violet hair didn't do any of that instead she just continued to look down of her game console. She was on the final boss again; she made he way outside as the boss in her game screamed out as she defeated it...again.

She sighed as she put away the device in he black backpack; looking around it occured to her that she was alone again like everyday. There were couples walking out together, meeting up with other couples together, and burning books together. It didn't bother her that much she was use to being alone, but that was the problem she was always alone unless you count her brother but most of the times he was to overbearing and made her want to be alone. There was her father, but he was never around them for long, never remembering their names, even when he tried to make time for them he was always talking to people from his work.

Of couse she couldn't balme them for her being alone she made it that way; by always pushing others away when they tried to get to close to her or distancing herself from others with her games on her console. It was also that console that distracted her from these thoughts and helpped her get through the day, but that won't help anymore. The game she just finished playing was the last in it's seires, so there would be no more distracts from the truth she could hide behind.

As she made her way back home she begain to wonder what would her summer be like, Dib her idiot brother would be at a summer camp studying paranormal stuff, her father would work all day and all night just like always, and she would be alone in her house watching TV or beating the final level boss on her videogames again. There was no need for her to obtain a job due to the fact her father's work made them rich so there would be no need, she didn't excally had friends to ask if they would want to go to the movies. So that was that she had no one, Gaz told herself that's the way she liked it but she knew it was a lie.

# #

She left the pot under the fire cooking the contents inside and setted up three plates on the dinning table. It was her turn to cook dinner as her broher and her always took turns, tonight was her turn. The hazle eyed girl went to go check on the pot and saw the insides were ready, mac 'n cheese the smell eminating from it made her stomach growl.

'Dib should be here soon' she mused to herself but as if on cue the phone rang.

Turning off the fire under the pot she went to go answer it, it was Dib. He was saying he couldn't come home and he was already in the bus going to summer camp, he apologized about not being able to make it. Gaz just responded like she didn't care and that she didn't make food for him anyways, she even questiened him on why he was calling and what made him think she cared.

Hanging up the phone she went to pick up her plate and served herself the food and sat back down on the side of the table near the other plates, not bothering to put them away. The house was eerily quiet the only sound that came from it was the soft sound of her own chewing.

"I always hated that there was no sound here." Gaz complained to herself while she put in her headphones and pulled out her ipod. Typing in the password she palyed a My Chemical Romance album and set it to random. The first song it played was Teenagers, singing softly along to it she finished her meal and put everything away.

# #

Lying awake in her bed facing the celling, still listening to the band, still quetly singing along , she focused on the lyrics. It was palying the song I'm Not Okay (I Promise), it was one of her favorites from them. Her quiet voice broke as the song reached a part that was struck a cord from her long since abandoned heart.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)

'I've told you time and time again you sing the words but you don't know what they mean

(I'm not okay)'

The young girl sang only a few tears began to flow down her face but making no effot to wipe them away no one would see them anyway. The song ended and there were no more after that, putting away her ipod and shutting her eyes the song still fresh in her mind played it back, softly singing the last part before drifting off to sleep.

# #

Right when she was asleep a loud noise thundered outside, quickly sitting up, the purple haired girl looked out the window that was right next to her bed and saw something falling in the distance. It looked small, it kinda looked like a shooting star but it had a trail of bright purple and neon red following it. The thing was sprying geting biger and biger it seemed to be aimming at Gaz's house.

She gasped ane ducked down under the desk in her room and clutched the leg as the falling objected impacted the ground causing a small earhquake. A few thing fell from inside the room. Slowly getting out from under the desk she looked out the window and wacthed what had happened outside.

Running down stairs with her shoes on she opened the back door and ran up close to what looked to be a space craft. Only being a few feet away from it the female slowly lifted a hand to touch the surface and quickly retracked it as it burned her fingers.

'Well that was stupid of me' She thought to herself 'The thing just came from outside of the atmosphere of course it would be a lukewarm, but then why did it burn? Maybe since it's an alien type of metal?.'

And just as quickly the hatch to the salmon colored space ship lifted; and warm, pink smoked speared throughout the chilly midnight air. Coughing and waving her hand to clear the substance a small creature jumped out of the ship; It was short and silver with gray with pericing blood red eyes, the colors of his body were uncertin under the full moon but those eyes were unmistakable and looked ready to kill. A light blue light simulated from its eyes giving Gaz a full scan. It's bright red eyes displayed the words 'THREAT DETECTED' but then shined a soft bright blue and ran passed her jumping and then going inside her house.

"Go on ahead, sure don't let me not inviting you stop you from going inside." She spoke to herself.

A loud groan erupted from the space craft, enough of the smoke had been cleared away to give Gaz a look inside the thing. And inside it was a small green form with pink clothes and a small pack on it's back. The thing groaned again and looked up at Gaz with its big shiny,ruby eyes. Eyes that screamed pain but asked for no help. The violet haired girl looked at the creature with an icy stare.


End file.
